Pokémon OnyxOpal
by Shaggy the Cat
Summary: .:Title is merely a fancy way of saying Black/White:. There comes along a Trainer every few centuries that can naturally communicate with Pokémon, especially Legendaries. When one rises against Team Plasma's scheme, can their king find it in himself to dispose of her? NxOC. Contains violence, language, sarcasm, and lemon(s) in later chapters. I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In Which Events Happen that are Overused and Overrated, But Must be Told Anyway

"I'm undefeated and standing tall

I don't wanna be the loser when the winner takes it all

I'm undefeated

I've got the scars

I will wash this blood away

Live to fight another day

Undefeated"

-"Undefeated"/Def Leppard

* * *

Haley leaned against the footboard of her bed, thin fingers tapping against the wooden floor as her eyes darted from the door to the box that sat, unopened, on her desk. She'd sat in silence like this for nearly ten minutes since the package had arrived, and her patience was surely being tested. Ordinarily, she could have waited for Cheren while he was waiting for Bianca, but this time her blonde friend's sense of time, or lack thereoff, to be more accurate, was 110% unacceptable.

There was the sound of a door opening and slamming - eliciting an audible groan from her mother - and two pairs of feet stampeding up the staircase. Almost in slow motion, the bedroom door was flung wide open and Cheren and Bianca stormed in, exhausted but excited.

"Bianca," Cheren gasped out between pants, "if you have to make us wait like that again, we're leaving without you. Seriously, we've known this day would be coming since we were in diapers, and you had the nerve to hold it up?"

"It's not really my fault. I was ready to go on time, but my dad wouldn't let me leave."

"Well, whatever the case," Haley groaned as she pushed herself up from the floor - the lower half of her body had fallen asleep - "you're here now, and I suppose that's really all that matters. My patience was wearing thin, though, and my butt's fallen asleep."

The three of them crowded around the bright blue box, so very neatly wrapped with a bright green ribbon, and quickly read the note from Professor Juniper that had been taped to the lid. They found it fair for Haley to choose first, since the box had been delivered to her house - she herself thought it was because they felt guilty making her wait so long; she'd been the most excited about it - and unwrapped the box that sat on the desk.

Nestled inside and neatly labeled sat three PokéBalls, each containing one of the three Starter Pokémon - Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. This would be a difficult decision. All three had their various strengths and weaknesses, and each one evolved into epic Pokémon. Eventually, Haley picked up Snivy's PokéBall and studied it, then stepped away from the box. Cheren and Bianca quickly settled on the other two - though it was really Bianca who had chosen Oshawott and left Tepig with Cheren - before the blonde turned to face Haley.

"Well, we have Pokémon now, right? Why don't we have a battle?" "Bianca, I know these are weak Pokémon and all - no offense, Snivy - but don't you think we're just a bit too amateur to be battling in my bedroom?" "Well, the only way to learn is by doing, right?" "Hate to break it to you, Haley, but she has a point." The brunette sighed and cradled Snivy's PokéBall in her palm. "Fine, but if we trash my room, you are responsible for telling my mom how and why." "Deal."

Haley and Bianca moved to opposite sides of the room, then let their Pokémon loose. "Snivy, Leer!" Haley commanded, and the Grass Snake Pokémon's gaze hardened, causing Oshawott to tremble. "Oshawott, Tackle!" The Water Pokémon composed itself and hurtled into Snivy at full speed. "Keep using Leer!" "Keep Tackling!"

Cheren stood, watching, as the two Pokémon fought it out. _I understand what Haley's doing. She's trying to knock Oshawott out with a single attack. But if she doesn't do it soon, Snivy's done for..._

"Snivy, Tackle!" Snivy darted towards Oshawott just as the other Pokémon was preparing to land another attack. The two clashed, then stumbled, trying to stay upright. Then Oshawott hit the ground.

Bianca went for her fallen Pokémon, while Snivy turned and looked up at its Trainer. No words were needed; the proud look from Haley's hazel eyes said everything.

"What about you, Cheren?" Haley asked, turning to him.

"It's no fair if you two are the only ones battling! Of course I'm in! Your Pokémon will need to be healed first, though." "Good point. I don't think Set would be able to take another hit." "Set?" "Yup. The Egyptian god of the harvest. That's what I'm gonna call Snivy." "Isn't it female?" "Does it really matter?" "...I suppose not..." "End of discussion, then."

Once Set and Oshawott had been healed, Cheren stepped up and let out Tepig. "Set, Leer!" "The same trick won't work twice! Tepig, Tackle!" Set stared Tepig down with its intimidating glare, then dodged to the side when the pig Pokémon came at it. "Set, Tackle!" Set quickly darted forward and slammed into Tepig's side, knocking it off balance. "Tepig, Tail Whip!" "Tackle again!" The two Pokémon rushed at each other, slamming together then bouncing back. "Set, Tackle, one more time!" "Tackle, Tepig!" Once more, the two collided, but instead of both trying to keep their footing, Tepig went down instantly.

"And Snivy wins again...how did you do that?" "...I don't know...instinct?" "Well, whatever it was, keep at it. Now," Cheren said, looking around the room, "how in the world do we explain _this _to your mom?" Footprints patterned the walls, floor, bed, and desk, the rug had been trampled, and the bed looked like a boar had tried nesting in it. The television seemed to be the only thing undamaged. "Oh...quick, jump out the window and run for it while you still have a chance at life!" "Oh, quit over-exaggerating, Haley! Let's just go and tell her what happened. I'n sure she'll understand. Come on, Bianca."

"Then they don't know my mom very well at all," Haley grumbled under her breath, then looked down at Set. "Anyway, what was that that happened? Some weird connection?" The Snivy shrugged, then hopped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. Haley grinned, then followed her friends downstairs, not quite ready to face the wrath of her mother but not wanting to leave her friends to it alone.

* * *

Okay, first chapter done! I'll be flopping back and forth between this and RubyRed, just to let you know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In Which Even More Overrated Events Happen and a Strange but Sexy Guy Makes His Existance Known

"He said, "There ain't no rest for the wicked

Money don't grow on trees

I got bills to pay

I got mouths to feed

And ain't nothin' in this world for free

Oh no, I can't slow down

I can't hold back

Though you know I wish I could

Oh no, there ain't no rest for the wicked

Until we close our eyes for good"

-"Ain't No Rest for the Wicked"/Cage the Elephant

* * *

Not at all surprisingly, Haley's mother was devastated at the state of her daughter's room, but shrugged it off and continually reminded herself that she knew it would happen one day. She then started reminiscing about how she'd met Haley's father and how his blood really did run through her veins after all, stopping only to drag her daughter back into the house when the three teenagers tried to sneak out.

"Oh, no. You are _not_ going out to meet Professor Juniper looking like _that," _she told her, whipping the black cap off her daughter's head and running a brush through her thick copper-hued hair. "Really, be a bit more decent."

"Mom, you're messing up my mane!" Haley complained, trying to jerk away from her mother, who had the back of her shirt caught in an iron grip. She was rather proud of her "mane", a thick mid-back-length wave of tawny brown, much unlike her mother's solid chocolate hair. And, as a person who didn't care what others thougt of her, she only considered herself indecent when she was naked. Was it wrong for her to run around in blue jeans, sneakers, and a sweatjacket in the middle of summer? Maybe for other people, but she had a great fear of skin cancer, due to her nearly-ghostly skin tone, and she sunburned pretty easily."Besides, it's not like I just crawled out of bed."

Her mother sighed, defeated, then handed her a bag. She already knew what was in there: her contact lens' holder, contact solution, her glasses and glasses case - for "just-in-case" purposes only - and a bottle of sunblock. "Just remember to take your contacts out every night; I know you have a problem remembering." Smiles were swapped, then hugs and farewells before the 15 year-old finally managed to get out of the house.

"So, I'm assuming things were smoothed over with your mom?" Cheren asked when she arrived at the Nuvema Town Lab, panting slightly due to not exactly being physically fit, despite her thin build. "Yeah. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

After a grueling ten minutes of a well-overused recap of what the professor's job was, what the Pokédex did and how it functioned, and how to catch Pokémon, Haley was finally on the road with Set tucked safely inside of her PokéBall. The two of them had spent a short while training against wild Pokémon, and Set had grown quickly within the short period. Haley stopped abruptly, staring at a little brown Pokémon that she hadn't seen on the route so far for some reason. It was sure to be a Patrat, judging from its twitchy behavior and large red eyes. Something clicked, and she knew she wanted to catch it. "Set, go!" The Snivy emerged from her PokéBall and faced the Patrat, ready for a good fight. "Set, Leer!" The Patrat, though momentarily stunned, composed itself and darted forward with a Tackle attack. "Dodge, then Tackle!" Set jumped to the side, then plowed into the rat-like Pokémon. While it was still dizzy, Haley took the opportunity to throw a PokéBall at it, then whooped excitedly when the Ball ceased shaking in the Patrat's efforts to get free. Set seemed excited to have a pal, and when the Partrat, whom was also female and whom Haley had dubbed Fiver, after a character in a book she'd read once who was also rather twitchy, was let out of her PokéBall the two became quick friends.

Bianca and Cheren stood waiting near Accumula Town, and Haley was instantly reminded of the competition Bianca had suggested: to see who could get the most Pokémon. Haley had reluctantly agreed, even though she wasn't much of one for competition, and was pleased to discover that each of them only had two Pokémon, including the one recieved from Professor Juniper. Said professor was also waiting by the Pokémon Center when she and Bianca arrived, and gave them a quick tour about the place. Haley left after letting her Pokémon rest, deciding she would have enough time to look around later, and was met with a state of confusion.

A large group of townsfolk had crowded around one strange-looking man with green hair in a robe. His voice was deep and it reached her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She noticed Cheren in the crowd, who gestured her to come over in a manner that said _Get a load of this guy. _At least from where she was standing now she could hear.

"My name is Ghetsis," the man was saying, pacing dramatically as he did so. "I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation. I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans...only assume that this is the truth?"

Haley looked over at Cheren and twirled a finger next to her ear, which he nodded to. She then looked around to see what the others in the crowd where doing, and they certainly seemed confused. He gaze then fell upon one young man, probably not much older than she was, with the same green hair as Ghet-whatshisface, but that was were the similarities ended. Unlike the older guy's red eyes - or she assumed both were red, since she could only see one - his were a grayish-green sort of color, something she noticed when he turned to look at her. Even though it was only for a moment, it felt like a lifetime before he turned away again. She quickly lowered her gaze to the ground and hoped she wasn't blushing. He was handsome - no, _sexy_, even, and the look that he'd given her set her heart racing. It was as though he were checking her out or something, though that might not have been it, but it felt like it. The Ghetsis guy's speech was reaching her ears again.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our resonsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

There were murmurs travelling through the crowd now, and one man spoke clearly, "Liberation?"

"That's right!" Ghetsis boomed, causing many to jump and ine poor old lady to faint on the spot. "We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon...and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

Then several men in what looked like knight uniforms that Haley hadn't noticed before stepped up to all sides of Ghetsis, and the lot of them departed. The crowd dispersed, several still murmuring and mumbling, leaving her, Cheren, and the green-haired teen whom now had his full attention on them. His voice was soft, almost soothing, and she almost hadn't heard it until she even realized he was speaking.

"Just now, your Pokémon...it said..."

She and Cheren stared at him for a moment, thinking that somebody definitely had an extra-large helping of Crazy Flakes that morning.

When no response was recieved, the teen's face fell slightly and he stepped closer. "Oh, so you can't hear it then... What a shame."

"What do you mean, 'hear it?' Hear Pokémon?" Cheren asked, proving that at least one of them was the one with testicles, but the teen acted as though he didn't hear him. Instead, he bowed, took one of Haley's hands in his, and kissed it. She honestly thought she would faint right then and there. "My name is N. And yours?" he crooned politely.

"Uh, Cheren. And the one who looks like she might pass out is Haley." "Oh dear, is she ill?" the teen inquired, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"No, I'm fine," Haley choked out, removing his hand before she would get sick and pass out. This N person's behavior was odd: one minute a gentleman, the next something similar to a small child. It was confusing, certainly, but not unpleasant, in a strange way.

"Good," N purred, offering a small smile before stepping back. "Haley, was it?" he asked, removing a PokéBall from his belt. "Let me hear the voice of

your Pokémon!"

* * *

This turned out longer than expected. Oh well.

I just found the whole Ghetsis speech and copied it, but that doesn't mean that this whole thing will be exactly like the video game.

I'm sorry if I messed up doing N or something. Please don't kill me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! Merry Christmahanukwanza! I got a Kindle Fire, which I'm happy about because I can upload stuff on here. :D And read, so I think that means my mom can't take it away from me! Yay! I'm trying to come up with Chapter Two of RubyRed but it's not coming very easily, so that' 'll be updated whenever I can. I also have an idea that somehow ended up being similar to the plot of _The Plague Dogs_ by Richard Adams, so I'm gonna read that first then do the story. It's gonna be a Furuba fanfiction so happy news for Fruits Basket fans. Beylo, out.

Chapter 3: In Which I Couldn't Come Up with a Title

"Saints protect her now

Come angels of the Lord

Come angels of unknown"

-"Interlude"/My Chemical Romance

* * *

Haley and N were locked glare for glare before the young man sent the PokéBall spinning, sending out a purple-and-cream cat-like Pokémon. A Purrloin. Haley fingered Fiver's PokéBall before remembering that she hadn't raised the Patrat enough for a Trainer Battle. With a sigh, she pulled out Set's PokéBall and sent the Snivy out. "Set, Vine Whip!" A long thin vine sprouted from Set's leafy tail and lunged toward the Purrloin. The Purrloin jumped to the side, then charged with a Scratch Attack.

"Set, dodge and use Vine Whip again!" The Snivy lurched to the side and the vine swung back into Purrloin. The cat-like Pokémon yowled, then skidded to a halt and charged again. "Set, Tackle!" Set winced as the Purrloin's claws struck it, then retaliated by smacking into it. Purrloin yelped, then fell to the ground with a thud.

N returned his Pokémon, then gave her and Cheren a curt nod before heading off. "Huh. Strange guy," Cheren muttered. "I'm not going to let it bother me, though. I''ll be heading to Striaton City, to challenge the Gym Leader. That's the best way to become stronger. And by the way, Haley," he called over his shoulder, "you're looking a bit flushed. I suggest you take off your jacket; the heat's not doing you any good."

Haley grumbled under her breath, but decided to take his advice. Finding a shady spot, she sat down, shed the jacket, then slathered sunblock onto her bare arms. She tied the sleeves of her jacket around her waist and called Set back into her PokéBall. When she looked up, she saw something she hadn't expected to see.

The Pokémon that stood not a few feet away had shaggy blue fur and curled golden horns on top of its head. The creature's gaze held hers for a few mere moments before it turned and disappeared without a trace. Haley sat, gaping in awe, before standing sneakily and staring at the spot in which it had been. _What was that, and better yet, why was it looking at_ me?

* * *

N, concealed within a tree nearby, watched as the young Trainer looked around, as though expecting to see the Pokémon again before heading off in the direction of Route 2. _So, Cobalion, who had supposedly lost all trust in humans, appeared before her? I shall have to investigate this further, but there is a possibility she could become a threat..._

* * *

Haley breathed in a sigh of relief as Striaton City rapidly approached. Route 2 had been filled with Pokémon and other Trainers, one of which had Bianca challenging her to another match, so she'd wasted no time in training her Pokémon. Set seemed to be approaching evolution level, from the way she jumped headfirst into battle. _Hopefully beating the Gym leader here will be a breeze, but that can wait until tomorrow. _She quickly located the Pokémon Center - which to her surprise was right next to the Gym - and booked a room for the night. Once inside, she took a shower and changed into her pajamas - she found it odd how all her pajamas were slightly too big for her - then let Set and Fiver out of their PokéBalls to let them run around a bit. "Well guys," she said as she flopped onto the bed with a soft grunt, "today was interesting, but we can't dwell on it all day tomorrow. We have a Gym match to win, right?" Her two Pokémon cheered and jumped on her happily, causing her to laugh. "Okay, I want you both bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow morning. It's gonna be a big day; I just know it!"


End file.
